


3 Questions

by Jjharris2614



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena/James at the start, Sam and Lena are the best brOTP, Sam just wants her friend to be happy, agentcorp endgame, bi!Lena, lesbian!sam, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614
Summary: Lena visits Sam in Metropolis and spend her last day there out for a much needed night of fun. She meets a beautiful, friendly stranger who may be more connected to her than she realizes.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've thrown together. All editing is mine so all mistakes are mine. However, unfortunately, the characters are not. Btw, I was listening to 'More than that' by Lauren Jauregui when I was writing this. Feel free to give it a listen for the overall feel of the story (and cuz it's a good song)
> 
> Slight AU with elements from canon (takes place in no particular time in the show). Key background things to note:
> 
> Lena still has the Luthor background and is the owner of L-Corp only. Met Kara through James a few months before this story takes place. Became quick friends  
Sam is Lena's childhood friend from Metropolis who works at the L-Corp there and is very gay here. Ruby is her high school kid.  
James is a reporter at CatCo with Kara  
Kara are virtually the same lovable golden retriever as usual  
Alex is close to the same except for being more confident with the ladies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“Sam, just so you know, we can’t be out too late,” Lena states as she and her best friend stroll down the sidewalk.

“Wait. Why not?” Sam asks. The wind blows down the street and Lena wraps her arms across her chest. The late fall air of Metropolis is brisk and unfortunately for Lena; she can feel it easily pass through the thin fabric of her blouse. Why didn’t she wear a jacket?

"I have to be back in National City tomorrow. Remember?” she reminds Sam.

“Yeah. Tomorrow night. Plenty of time to enjoy your last night here with your best friend who you rarely come visit and promised you’d help find a much needed hook up.”

“First; you know I’d visit more if I could.” Sam scoffs. “Second; that is correct. I did promise to help. However I still have packing left to do.” Sam stops in the middle of the sidewalk and crosses her arms.

“Really?”

Lena stops and shrugs.

“Really what?”

“Packing? That’s why you want to go home early?” Lena shrugs again. “I swear, you are so much more Type A than I am and that saying a hell of a lot.”

“When I return, I need to appear to be some semblance of rested.”

“Please. Like you don’t function on less than 2 hours of sleep most days. If you sleep at all. Next excuse.”

“I have that dinner party when I get back.” Sam appears to accept that response.

She uncoils and they start walking again.

“Oh yeah. The dinner with the boyfriend, the new bestie and their friends.”

“Don’t sound so jealous.”

“Oh spare me. You were mine first and will be mine last. No blonde haired reporter from Midvale is ever going to take my place. No matter how hot she is.”

“There is room for you both.”

“In my bed perhaps. But I’m will always number one.” Lena links arms with Sam and leans into her side.

“Whatever you makes you happy love.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re cold and want my body heat.”

“Perhaps.” Sam rolls her eyes but settles comfortably into her friend’s embrace nonetheless.

They walk in silence for a few more minutes until Sam looks ahead and sees their destination. Even though it's a Tuesday night, there's a small line formed outside of the club.

“Querida, I love you but get off me por favor.” She peels herself away from her shivering and slightly startled friend.

“Why?” Lene wraps her across her chest. She really should have brought a jacket.

“We’re almost there and I’m here to find a date. Not have one with you," Sam explains.

“You’d be lucky to be on date with me.” Lena retorts with a playful hip bump.

“And compete with the tall and handsome James Olsen? No gracias.”

“He’s big but he’s harmless.”

Before Sam has a chance to comment, Lena spots a sign with the name of the club Sam mentioned. Legends. She takes notice of the assortment of pride flags presented in the windows and smiles. Sam notices her friend’s energy shift.

“Let me guess. Not a lot of gay bars or clubs in National City?”

“There are a few. But,-”

“You and James don’t frequent them often?”

“Truthfully, we don’t really frequent any clubs to be honest. Don’t really have the time.” Sam nods in understanding. “But yes. We most certainly don’t visit the LGBT ones. It’s nice to go again. Especially with you.”

“Just like old times."

"Just like old times."

“Well let’s get inside, get some drinks, find me a good time and get your workaholic ass back to the hotel before 2 am. Sound reasonable?”

“I think I can handle that.”

“Bueno. Let’s go.”

After showing their IDs to the bouncer at the door, Sam opens the door and invites Lena to lead. Lena thanks her and proceeds inside with Sam following right behind her. Inside, the club is much bigger than it appeared based on the door and Lena immediately feels a sense of familiarity and comfort despite never being there before.

“So what do you think?” Sam asks while Lena looks around.

“Well it’s not the nicest club I’ve been to. But it is nice. Cute.”

“Lena. I don’t even want to know what the nicest bar you’ve been to because I’ll be too sad I can’t afford it. But most of the gay bars and clubs I've seen aren’t super swanky.” Lena takes in Sam’s words.

“That’s something to think about.” Sam examines the expression on Lena's face and it hits her.

“Lena Luthor, I know that face.”

“What face?”

“That _I want to use an excessive amount of my money_ to solve the problem of a friend face."

“I do not have that face.”

“Do to. If you open a new gay club I better be the first one on the guest list.”

“And I said it was a topic to think on. Nothing more than that.”

“My statement stands.”

“Moving on please.”

“Fine. So what first? Drinks? Dancing? Or flirting?”

“Definitely drinks. That way I have something to do when you find a way to combine all three.”

“You know, just because you’re here as my wing woman doesn’t mean you can’t have more fun than just hugging the bar.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, if a cute guy or gal comes along offering you a drink or a dance, if you feel it; roll with it.” Lena is shocked by her friend’s suggestion.

“Sam, you can’t be serious? I have a boyfriend.”

“Calmate. I’m not saying have sex or anything intimate with these strangers. I’m just saying loosen up and have some fun on your last night with your girl like the good ol’ days. Flirt a little. Drink a little. Dance a little. And tomorrow go back your BF with your integrity intact.”

“You're serious?”

“And you're repeating yourself. Yes. I'm serious. And I can tell you’re a little interested. I can see it in your eyes.” Lena quickly and quite dramatically covers her eyes with her hands.

“Stop looking in my eyes.”

“Oh stop it, you baby.” Sam grabs Lena's hands by the wrist and pulls them from her eyes.

Honestly, though she is initially thrown by Sam’s idea, the more she contemplates it; the more Lena starts to get a bit intrigued by it. Perhaps, if someone does approach her, maybe she might offer some friendly small talk.

“Fine. There is really no harm talking.”

“Good sport.”

“But if the opportunity comes up. I'm not going looking for someone like you.”

“Spoil sport. And you know you’re hot. Opportunities will most definitely come up.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“You mentioned drinks? I’d like to start there,” she redirects.

“Great.”

After about an hour, combined, Sam and Lena have had 4 numbers, 4 drink offers and 6 dance invites. Sam rolls with most of the women who come her way, talking and entertaining until her interest wained and they were sent their on their way. Lena, on the other hand, is comfortable politely rejecting potential suitors and nursing her second glass of Jameson.

Sam busies herself happily accepting a shot from a gorgeous former boxer, current personal trainer who somehow manages to be taller than Sam. Radiant dark brown skin. Full lips. Neat braids pulled back into a low ponytail. Shining dark brown eyes. Alaina, Lena recalls being the woman’s name when she introduced herself to Sam. She can see the appeal. The woman is absolutely gorgeous. Eventually the woman and Sam get closer and quieter and Lena loses her partner-in-crime. Maybe this one will be promising. Deciding to give her friend some privacy, Lena spins around in her bar stool to face the dance floor. The later it’s gotten, the more people have come to fill the space. The song playing is some mix of country and hip hop and Lena, though not that in touch with current music; finds herself bobbing along with the song. There are a few women that had make eye contact across the dance floor but none seemed to be interested enough to come her way. Which is fine. She isn’t planning on following through with Sam’s suggestion. She is perfectly fine drinking, enjoying the environment and people watching.

“Hey Lena.” She pulls her focus from the view in front of her and brings it to Sam now standing next to her. Still with Alaina. Good for her.

“Hi. What’s up?” Lena answers.

“We’re bout to hit the dance floor. You want to come with?” Sam asks Lena thinks it over for a moment.

“No. I’ll pass. I’m enjoying myself just being here. I may join you later. You both have fun.”

Sam eyes her curiously. “You sure?”

Lena nods and waves them away. “Yes. Go. Seriously.”

“Okay. Find me if you need anything.”

“I’m a grown woman. I’ll manage.”

Sam laughs. “I’m sure you can. Be back.”

Lena watches as the pair joins the crowd on the dance floor.

Within a few minutes, Sam and Alaina are sucked further into the sea of dancing bodies. Lena thinks about checking her phone to see if she has any messages from James but she remembers that he usually goes to bed before 11 on quiet days and she had told him she was going out so she decides to check it later for a good night text. She is here to be in the moment anyhow. And in this moment, she is being watched.

At first she isn’t sure the woman at the end of the bar is looking at her, but when she turns back around to face the bar, she peers up from her glass and sees the woman very obviously checking her out. Lena does a once over of her own. Red hair. Cut short and shaved on the sides. Black leather jacket. Orange Henley shirt. Blue jeans. Black boots. All in all, effortlessly hot. The woman smiles softly and Lena nods her head politely in return.  
It’s only about a minute before Lena feels a presence by her side.

“May I join you?” the woman asks from next to her. Lena puts her drink down on the dark wood of the bar.

“Be my guest,” she responds.

“Thanks.”

The woman smiles again and Lena feels a warmth grow inside. As well as her curiosity. The woman flags down the bartender from the other end of the bar. “Jameson on the rocks, please.”

“Sure thing,” the bartender says and walks away.

“Seems we have similar tastes,” Lena points out from behind her glass.

“Yeah?” The woman says.

“Though not my first choice in whiskey, it’s the best they have here so it’ll do.”

“That so?” The bartender returns with the woman’s drink just as Lena’s nods in agreement. “Thanks, um,”

“Zari.”

“Thank you Zari.” The woman is polite and Lena chastises herself for briefly believing that she wouldn’t be. But years with the Luthors has taught her to judge before anything else.

“Is there anything else I can get you both?” the bartender Zari asks the women. The mystery woman sits down finally and takes a long sip of her drink.

“No. I’m good for now. Thanks.”

“Same for me.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.”  
As soon as Zari leaves to attend the other guests at the other end of the bar, Lena feels the woman’s eyes on her again.

“Do you usually stare at strangers like that?” Lena turns to face her. The woman, clearly caught, dips her head a bit.

“I’m sorry. I was just, um, looking. I came all the way and seeing you this close has me thrown off. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I was trying to think of something to say.” The woman downs the rest of her drink in two quick gulps, grimaces and signals for Zari to bring her another.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I was just making an observation.” Lena explains.

“You sure?”

“Yes. No worries. I didn’t mind.”

“Okay. Good. I’m Alex by the way.” The woman extends her hand towards Lena. She takes it and shakes it slowly.

“Lena.”

“Nice to meet you Lena.”

Big brown eyes. The first time since she sat down, Lena notices this woman, Alex, has beautiful brown eyes.

“Nice to meet you too.” She lets go of Alex’s hand when Zari returns with her refill.

“So Lena, this is my first time here.”

“Mine too.”

“My friend Sara said this was THE spot in town but I’m not so sure.”

“Why is that?”

“So far the music is okay, this drink is good at best and only person that’s attracted my interest has been the gorgeous woman alone at the bar.” How did this woman go from cute and timid to casually confident? It is a little, unnerving?

“Oh I’m sure there are more interesting things about this place than me.”

“Not that I’ve seen.”

Lena scoffs and takes a sip.

“You don’t believe me?”

Lena shrugs.

“Fine. Since, I like science, how about we test a theory?”

“Since I like science as well, I’ll play along.”

“You do?”

Lena nods.

“Nice. I have studied biology and engineering but biochemistry is more my speed.”

“Seriously?”

Alex nods. Huh. Maybe she may entertain this pleasant stranger for a bit longer.

“What theory are we testing?” Lena asks.

“Right. So I’ll ask you 3 questions and from your answers I’ll determine if you are indeed, the most interesting person in here. Because you already are the hottest. ” Lena takes a slow sip of her drink. Hopefully the warmth spreading through her body is from the drink and not in response to the look Alex is giving her.

“Sure. 3 questions. And if a question makes me uncomfortable, I can refuse to answer?”

“Of course. And I’ll walk away forever and hide my face in shame,” Alex jokes.

“Sounds fair.” Lena laughs softly then turns in her barstool to face Alex and crosses one leg on top of the other. And she doesn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes drifts down her legs then very slowly back up to her face.

“Question one.”

“Okay. Um.” Alex thinks for a moment. “Got one. You said this was your first time here too. New to the area?”

“Not completely. I do business here often but I never stay for more than a day or so. I’m just finishing a visit with my best friend,” Lena answers with ease and as much information she’s willing to give a complete stranger.

“Follow-up question.”

“Doesn’t that count as the second question?”

“It can. If you want.”

“It’s your test. Shouldn’t you make the rules?”

“Fair enough. 3 questions. One follow-up question allowed per question.”

“Fine by me. So your first follow-up question.”

“You said you are visiting a friend. Where are you from originally?”

“Originally, Ireland. Moved around a bit after that. Currently, National City.” Alex’s face lights up.

“Hey. Me too. Well I’m actually from a small Midwest town but I’ve lived in National City for so many years it’s more my home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Small world.”

“Indeed.” Lena swirls the brown liquid in her glass. “I wonder if we’ve ever crossed paths.”

“I’m sure I’d remember a face like yours.”

Lena is definitely more than attracted to this woman. But her random moments of flattery aren’t helping matters. Sam calls it a praise kink (seems like an exaggeration) but regardless, Lena loves getting compliments from the right people. And right now; Alex is the right people.

“Your next question.” Lena tries to refocus.

“Right. Um. You said that you like science?”

“I do.”

“Which of the sciences do you prefer?”

“I love all of them but I’d said the kind I work in. Biotech and engineering. I like the idea that we can make technology work for us and with us.”

“Wow. That’s like not what I would have expected anyone to say.” Lena’s face must have changed because Alex quickly explains. “It’s not because of who you are because I don’t even know you but because that’s not exactly a common choice.” Lena takes a sip of her drink and relaxes. “I rarely find anyone outside of work who has an idea of what I’m talking about. Let alone work in a similar field.”

“I guess not. My family was big on it so I guess it came with the territory. Lucky for them I grew to love it.”

“Even though work in engineering, I’m more of biology kind of girl. Tried med school for a while but got a calling and took a different path.”

“Which was?”

“Law enforcement. FBI to be exact.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the type.”

“Why is that?”

“Honestly, you’re personable. Not like the suit wearing agents I’ve dealt with in the past.”

“Huh? Dealt with?” Oh shit. Yup. Lena was absolutely talking too much.

“So why the FBI and not regular officer?” Lena redirects.

“Hey. I thought was I the one with the questions?”

“Is there no room for discussion in your test?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Your answer to my last question?”

“Which is?”

“Are you seeing anyone? With a follow up of, would you be interested in me changing that?” Alex smiles and what a smile it is. It takes Lena by surprise how drawn into this woman she is.

And then the moment comes when Lena remembers that she is very much seeing someone. Damn those big brown eyes looking into hers with an allure about them that almost makes her want to say no to seeing someone and yes to many other things. But she shakes the thought away as quickly as it came.

“Actually I am.” Lena sees Alex deflate a bit in her body but her eyes stay.

“Well that’s unfortunate.” She may kick herself later for it but Lena decides to play with fire a bit longer. Sam said to have a little fun.

“Yes. It is.”

“Well I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. And coming on to you. I should go.” Alex signals for Zari to bring her check over.

“Hey.” Lena puts her hand on top of Alex’s on the bar to stop her. It works. “No need to apologize Alex. You had no way of knowing. And we’re just talking. You don’t have to leave.”

Alex sighs.

“Besides. I must know.” Lena states, hand not leaving Alex’s very warm hand.

“Know what?” Alex replies as Zari drops her check off on the bar top and walks away.

“Did I pass your test? Am I the most interesting person here?”

Alex gets down from her barstool and stands in front of Lena.

“To be honest, you’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. And I work for the FBI.” Alex admits. FBI?

“Is that so? You figured that out from 3 questions?”

“And 3 follow up questions, yes.”

Alex steps closer and the move forces Lena to turn her legs slightly or else she was going open them up from the other woman to stand in between. Which would be a very bad idea.

“This has been nice,” Alex says close enough for Lena to feel her breath tickle her face. A mix of mint and Jameson.

“It has.”

“I wish I could get to know you more. But I have to be back in National City tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Me too.

“Hope to see you around. And I should go find my friend. It’s getting late.” Alex reaches in her pocket, drops a fifty dollar bill on the bar top and turns to leave. “By the way, drinks on me. For bothering you and all. Nice meeting you Lena.”

Lena hops up much quicker than she thinks possible in her skirt and gets in front of Alex just before she reaches the dance floor in front of them. Alex crosses her arms and waits. It doesn’t take long for Lena to figure out what she wants to say.

“Alex. Just because I have someone doesn’t mean we can’t become friends. I don’t have many and it’d be nice to have someone nice to talk to. Maybe even talk shop with from time to time. If that’s fine with you, that is?”

Alex uncrosses her arms and rests her hands on her hips. Wow. How has Lena not noticed those hips before now? She swallows. Maybe she shouldn’t be tempting the situation but she feels like she needs to have this woman in her life. Similar to when she met Sam. Except she only low key wanted to bed Sam. Her body’s desire to ravage Alex is more than low key.

“I have liked talking to you,” Alex admits calmly.

“Me too.” Lena agrees.

“And I can do friends.”

“Great. I’ll give you my number and maybe we can grab lunch or drinks some time when we both get back in the city.”

“I’d, um. I’d like that.” Alex reaches in her pocket, unlocks her phone and hands it to Lena who adds herself as a contact and saves it, **Lena 3.**

“There.” She hands the phone back to Alex. Alex looks at the contact name.

“Why the 3?”

“3 questions. Just in case you meet another Lena, you’ll know which is which.”

“Trust me. I won’t forget.” Alex gives her a sideways grin that Lena thinks is the cutest and sexiest thing she’s seen in a while. Time for an exit.

“You’re right.” Lena says peering at her watch. “It is getting late. I probably should tear my friend away from her new friend and get home.”

“I guess so.”

“If you use the number, next time; I get to ask the questions.”

“No if needed. I like talking to you so I’ll text you, maybe the day after tomorrow? If you’re free, would you like to do drinks?”

“I’d like that. Enjoy the rest of your night Alex.”

“Thanks. You too. Lena.” As she goes to walk away, Lena feels a strong but soft hand grip hers. She stops. Whatever power is out there is testing her self control tonight.

“One last question.”

Lena turns around slowly.

“Yes?”

“If you weren’t in a relationship, would our time together end differently?”

Lena steps close enough to whisper near Alex’s ear.

“If I wasn’t in a relationship, I probably would spend my last night here by making sure my friend got home safe, inviting you back to my room, and asking you my version of 3 questions.”

“Questions like what?” Alex gulps.

“How does this feel? Do you want more? And how rough can you handle it agent?” Lena leans over and presses a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. “But that’s purely hypothetical. Hope to hear from you soon Alex.”

“I, uh, I,” Alex stammers.

“Agent?”

“Oh, um. You will.” At that Lena, walks away. She was so going to have to tell Sam about this later.

It takes nearly 10 minutes for Lena to locate Sam and Alaina through the crowded dance floor. They had found a relatively empty corner near the back of the bar. And of course they’re making out. And of course Lena now has to break them up.

Lena decides the best way to get her friend's attention without scaring the hell out of them both is to lightly tap Sam on the shoulder and hope for the best.

One tap? Nothing.

Another tap a little harder? Still nothing.

A harder tap with a bit of a push seems to do the trick as Sam slowly pulls away from the woman she has pinned against the wall.

“Yes?” Sam responds, voice low and raspy. How long had they been kissing like that?

“Sorry to interrupt but it’s getting late and,-”

“And you need to get back. Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sam finishes for her while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and catching her breath. “That was the deal.”

“And it seems like you didn’t need my help after all.” Lena eyes the women.

“Oh yeah. Best friend Lena meet new friend Alaina. Alaina. Lena.” Sam gestures between them.

“Hey.” Alaina says.

“Nice to meet you Alaina.”

“If you’re really ready to go, we can. Alaina is staying in the same hotel as I was thinking about just driving us all there. If that’s fine with you both?” Sam asks.

“As long as you remember I have several boxing championships to my name and don’t try anything crazy; I’m down.” Alaina jokes and Lena shakes her head. Sam may have found her match after all.

“No worries about me. As soon as we get to the hotel; I’m going straight to my room. You two can have fun on your own,” Lena chimes in.

“If I’m lucky enough for the pleasure.” Alaina says leaning in to kiss the side of Sam’s neck. Sam moans and Lena really wants to go.

“Keep doing that and you’ll get lucky with some pleasure.”

Oh wow. Lena crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Why didn’t she just stay at the bar with Alex? Her body gets hot again just thinking about Alex and she remembers why she left.

After the three women gathered to take care of their tabs and started towards the exit, Lena scans the area for a flash of red hair. From her vantage point she can’t spot the woman. But Sam looks her with confusion on her face.

“Hey querida, you okay? Did you leave something?” Sam asks.

“Uh, no. Just, um, thought I saw someone I recognized.” Lena stammers. Like actually tripping on her words. What is the world coming to?

“Yeah sure. Well let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I have most of this mapped out and written so I'll try to post the rest over the next couple of days. That being said, though I have two possible endings for this in my head; I am open to suggestions on how you want the story to end. So feel free to comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> Till next time.  
\- Jae


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all of you that have read this so far! Thanks for the kudos and the comments!  
A note, this one is kinda dialogue heavy so sorry if that's not really your thing. It just flowed better that way when I was writing.  
Anyhoo, hope you enjoy part 2!

***The next morning***

“After I left, what happened with Alaina?” Lena asks as Sam walks with her towards the tar mat for her jet the next morning. Her mind had been swirling all night so she wants something to distract her mind for a while. Sam’s face beams at just the mention of the woman’s name.

“I think I may have just spent the night with an actual goddess.” Sam recalls and Lena smiles. Good for her. “Remind me to send you the most expensive gift basket in the world when you get back home.”

“I didn’t do anything. That was all you.”

“You were there for support. It counts.”

Wow. It was really that good?”

“The conversation. The sex. Her, well, everything. Simply amazing. You’re lucky I’m actually walking after last night.”

“Well then. I’m guessing you will be calling me later with all the details?”

“You guess correctly.” Lena notices a shift in Sam’s excitement. She stops walking in front of Sam.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asks putting a hand on her best friend’s arm. Sam picks her head up and sighs.

“I need to chill,” she starts. “I do have Ruby to think about as well. Better not get ahead of myself, you know?”

“Ruby? So last night isn’t going to be one time thing?”

“When she left this morning, we made plans for an actual date next weekend. So yes. And I need to consider my daughter way more than my desires.”

Lena nods in agreement. Sam’s one priority has been Ruby since the day she was born. But with all the love she has to give, Lena’s does hope that Sam can find someone romantically one day.

“Hey, speaking of desires, I didn’t get a chance to tell you something about last night.” Lena brings up as they start walking towards the jet.

“I’m intrigued. Go on.”

“Remember when you said that if an opportunity presented itself; to roll with it and have fun?”

“Let me guess. Opportunity presented itself?”

Lena nods.

“Miss Luthor,” the security guard at the steps greets her. Lena hands her bags off to him.

“Thank you Parker,” she says.

“Wheels up when you’re ready Miss Luthor.”

“Give me a few minutes.”

“Yes ma’am.” And he disappeared, bags in hand, into the jet.

“So was this opportunity in female form?” Sam chimes back in.

Lena nods a second time.

“So what did she look like? What was she like? Wait, you said desires. What all happened?” Sam adds.

“Slow down. One question at a time.” What was with people wanting to ask her a bunch of questions? “I have to go so I’ll give you more details when I get land but to make a long story short, we merely talked.”

“You just talked?” Sam was not convinced based on the way her eyebrow raised.

“Yes. We just talked. And she was funny and witty. She likes science and had the softest brown eyes I’ve ever seen.” Lena is more excited talking about Alex than she really should be. But she can’t hide it. Not with Sam.

“Wow. Did you get a name?” Sam keeps pressing.

“Alex,” Lena says with a smile.

“Last name?”

“To be determined.”

“Anything else happen?”

“Nothing beyond that. She asked if I was seeing anyone. I said yes and she backed off.”

“Okay. So what aren’t you telling me?”

“She’s from National City and we agreed to grab drinks when I get back.”

“Whoa. Plot twist. Is she hot?”

“Hot, gorgeous and cute at the same time.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a catch to me. So two questions?”

“Fine. Even though this is starting to feel like an interrogation.”

“Hardly. First, for this little meet up to happen, do you have her number or did you give her yours?”

“The latter,” Lena admits.

“Interesting. Second, when you woke up this morning who were you thinking about? James or this Alex woman?”

“I, um, I,”

Why can’t she answer?

“Your hesitancy makes me wonder if meeting up with this Alex woman is a good idea. But you are a smart woman. Promise me one thing though?”

“Anything.”

“If she texts you; call me first before you do anything?”

“That’s a simple request that I can handle.”

“Good.” Sam pulls her best friend into a tight hug. “Thanks for the visit. I love having you around. And so does Ruby.”

“Now you have Alaina to keep you busy until my next visit.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Oh boy.”

“A literal goddess. I’m serious.”

They pull apart and Lena immediately misses the warmth. Sam truly does give the best hugs at just the right time.

“Didn’t you say that a few years ago about that woman you met in Mykonos? Tall. Athletic. Dark hair. What was her name again? Diana something?”

“Oh yeah. Diana Prince. Still convinced she’s a goddess too. Olympus has room for many divine women.”

“I better go before you burst into flames. Be sure to keep me updated on all your escapades and thanks for taking me out. It was fun living that side of my life again. Take care of yourself and my goddaughter. I love you Sam.”

“Te amo querida. Be careful out there and find some gay friends. It’ll do you a world of good.”

“I’ll keep an eye out. Thanks again.”

“Of course. Bye L.”

“Bye love.”

***Later that night***

“Miss Luthor, Mr. Olsen is here to escort you.” Lena hears her door man say through the intercom in her apartment.

“Thank you Allen. Tell him I’ll be right down.” Lena responds.

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

Lena sits down on at the island in her kitchen and sighs.

She is not ready for this dinner. Well technically she is. She’s dressed to impress as usual. Blue Givenchy dress. Black Louboutin heels. Hair in a neat ponytail. Makeup done lightly and to perfection. She’s excited to finallymeet James’s friends. But she’s also tired from tossing and turning all night thinking about her night out. She has had her fair share of potential suitors come her way hoping to gain her favor since she started dating James. And she has been tempted. But never enough to think about them for more than a few minutes after they left. But Alex? She was enchanting and Lena wants to know more. Wants more.

But right now, James is waiting downstairs. Lena grabs her purse, checks her hair and makeup one more time and locks up before taking the elevator down to the front lobby. She doesn’t have the time to dwell. She is just going to have to be as ready as she can be and she hopes that she won’t be too distracted by her thoughts.

Her worries fade when she exits the elevator to the lobby and sees the big smile on her stunning handsome boyfriend’s face.

“There she is,” James beams as he pulls her into a tight hug.

Lena settles into his chest. She listens to his heartbeat and remembers why she fell for him. His heart. Big enough for her and the world to fit as well. After living with her family, she’s been lucky to find someone that care so much for other people. 

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” He kisses her slowly. She breathes in his cologne. It’s new. And very nice.

“I missed you too,” she says when they pull apart.

“Your car is waiting outside if you're ready.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

And the couple starts out the building. 

“How was your trip? How’s Sam and Ruby?”James asks once they’re seating inside the car. 

“Relaxing. There’s a lot I want to tell you about which we can do later but for now I’ll say, they’re doing great. Ruby has grown so much. ”

“That’s great. She plays soccer, right?”

“Yes. She’s starting for the first time ever,this season so she’s really excited about that.”

“And Sam? How is she?”

“She’s good. Running L-Corp in Metropolis is demanding so naturally she’s still sacrificing having a social life and working too much.”

“Like someone I know.” He playfully nudges her shoulder.

“Hey. My working too much pays for this car, my penthouse and that very comfortable bed you like to spend so much time.”

“It really is a comfortable bed.”

“And I would like to keep that bed. Besides, I like my work.”

“I know you do. And you have done so much good in such a short time. Me and National City are so lucky to have you.” James leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Lena smiles and tries to hide the growing heat in her cheeks by looking out the window.

As she does so, she spots the restaurant they’re meeting everyone coming into view.

“So what should I expect tonight when meeting your friends?” She asks, adjusting to face her boyfriend.

“Well you already know Kara so that’s one down. Winn should be there. He’s like my little brother. Big nerd. Loves technology and Sci-fi movies. Also, he’s very excited to meet so he’ll have a lot of questions about your work.” James explains.

“I’m sure I can handle that. Anyone else?”

“Um, John. He’s coming later. He’s pretty much the papa bear to us all. He works with Kara’s sister.”

“Kara has a sister? I don’t remember her mentioning having a sibling.” In the few months of getting to know each other, Lena is a bit confused how a sister has never come up. Her having a infamous brother could have been a perfect segway.

“I’m shocked she didn’t come up. They’re like best friends.” Based on his face, James is just as perplexed as she is.

“Is her secret sister coming?” Lena jokes.

“Not a secret. You just didn’t know about her for some reason. And I think so. At least Kara invited her.”

Lena nods in understanding and peers out the window as they pull up to the restaurant.

“But she’s coming from out of town so I guess we’ll see if she makes it,” James adds. 

“That’s understandable.”

“There’s also Nia and her new boyfriend whose name I can’t remember right now. Nia you can win over with food and Harry Potter.”

“Good thing I’m having dinner catered.”

“So you should be good,” James laughs lightly. “And that’s the bunch.”

“We’re here Miss Luthor.” Her driver announces as they come to a stop in front near the restaurant’s valet service.

“Thank you. I’ll call you when we’re done here.” Lena responds.

“Sure thing. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks David.”

The valet opens the door and James steps out first. Lena follows after taking his hand and tucking into his side once she’s out of the car.

“You ready for the crazy?”

“Do you remember who raised me? I think I’ll manage.”

**to be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!  
Next chapter: Lena gets a dinner party surprise ;-)  
Thoughts? Drop a comment and I'll try to respond to as many as I can as soon as I can.
> 
> Till next time,  
Jae


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: thanks for the kudos and comments. I'm going through them and trying to respond to as many as i can.  
Second: Sorry this took so long. After seeing all your comments, it got me thinking. And thinking turned into some tweaking. And all mistakes are most certainly my own  
Lastly: If Lena and James isn't your cup of tea; sorry. Like i said, I thought of this listening to "More than that" so it's kinda rolling along that line. Agentcorp is endgame so bare with me.
> 
> Okay. I'm done now. This part was fun to write so I hope you like it.

When James and Kara announced that they wanted to introduce Lena to their other friends, they had originally suggested a game night. But Lena suggested a more formal setting because she wasn’t comfortable being thrust into something so, well, for lack of better words; casual and intimate just yet. Plus, she had never played any of the games they mentioned and her competiveness wouldn’t let her be at such a disadvantage.

Eventually they all agreed on a restaurant in downtown National City to host a dinner party instead and Lena has made sure the place was completely clear for the night. She arranged for the restaurant had their best employees scheduled to work and had all food and drinks covered. Just her way of insuring that all they had to do was eat and drink and get to know each other.

The couple is greeted at the door by Lena’s new friend, Kara, who she believes may literally be made of the sun. And by greeted, Lena is practically tackled away from James’s handhold.

“Welcome back!” Kara says a bit too loud to be so close to Lena's ear.

“Thank you Kara.” Lena says pulling away and straightening out her clothes. How does that girl have so much strength in such a small frame of a body?

“I was only gone for a couple of days so though the greeting is appreciated; it seems a bit excessive.”

Kara quickly hugs James.

“I forgot you’re not comfortable with a lot of hugging. I get so excited sometimes. I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes .

“Thank you for recognizes my boundaries and I do like hugs. Just not as many as the average human.”

“Is everyone here yet?” James interjects.

Kara adjusts her glasses and smiles. “Just about. John confirmed he’s going to be late but everyone else is inside.” she replies.

She links arms with Lena wearing an even bigger smile on her face. Lena didn't think a person could always be so positive but then she met Kara Danvers.

“Come on Lena. I want to introduce you to my sister first.” Kara practically drags Lena away from the front hall (and James) into the dining area of the restaurant.

“You mean the sister you never mentioned?” Lena stops their progression and waits for Kara to understand.

Kara turns around with a confused look on her face.

“What? I didn’t.”

Lena shakes her head and the look of confusion transforms to shock.

“I really thought I did. O.M.G. I'm sorry Lena.”

“Kara, sweetie, you need not apologize. I’m not offended.”

“You sure?” Kara pouts and Lena grins. 

“With that face, who can be?”

Kara face lights up.

“Okay. Great. Come on.” She grabs Lena’s hand and begins to pull her further into the restaurant.

As they pass, Lena spots several unknown but kind looking faces talking around the table but Kara glides them both towards the bar where a woman in a navy suit with short red hair is standing with her back towards them. Lena barely has time to process the scene in front of them when Kara calls out to the woman.

“Hey Alex, look who’s here.” Kara nearly shouts and the woman slowly turns around.

And Lena stops right there; Kara’s hand slipping from her grasp. The woman at the bar is the same woman that took up the majority of the thoughts the previous night. The same hair. The same face. The same smile. And those same big brown eyes.

“Lena, this is my sister Alex. Alex, this is Lena.” Lena head snaps around to look at Kara next to her then back at a now grinning Alex in front.

Sister? Did she say sister? Alex from the Legends bar is Kara's sister?

Damn.

The world really is small.

And suddenly Lena is stuck in her place. Normally she’s able to recalculate and adjust to abrupt changes in her life but seeing Alex so soon has affected her in a very unexpected way.

“Hi Lena. Nice to meet you,” Alex says calmly. Like a little too calmly compared to how unnerved Lena feels.

Lena notices that Alex has her hand out for her to shake and a look of anticipation on her face so she takes a breath, stops staring and takes Alex’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Lena shakes her hand with the same courtesy.

Warm.

Alex’s hand is very warm.

And suddenly Lena’s body is too.

“Kara mentioned she made a new friend recently. What she didn't mention was how beautiful you are.” Alex says with the confidence Lena only saw glimmers of the night before.

Curious.

Kara steps in between them and swiftly separates their connected hands.

“Hey. Stop it.” Kara scolds. “There will be none of that. I know you just got back from vacation but put flirty Alex away. Lena has a boyfriend.”

Alex puts her hands up in surrender.

“A boyfriend huh?”

Lena nods like they haven’t already had this exact conversation. 

"That's unfortunate.” Alex adds with a sideways grin that Lena tries to ignore.

“Okay. Great. Now that you've finally met, Lena you have to meet everyone else.” Kara grabs Lena’s hand again and starts pulling her towards the table.

“Kara, sweetie, let me freshen up quickly and then I'll join you all.” Lena says before quickly excusing herself and heading to the bathroom.

The walk down the hall isn’t long but it seems that way with the way her mind is spiraling. Alex is Kara’s sister. And in that suit.

Alex is here in this restaurant. With her caring boyfriend James.

Alex is friends with her caring boyfriend James.

Alex who, if James wasn’t her boyfriend, Lena would likely have back at her penthouse not wearing said suit and on top of her.

Yes.

She needs a minute to gather herself.

“Did you need anything Miss Luthor?” Daniella, the restaurant’s owner, interrupts her thoughts along her way towards the bathroom.

Lena stops and adjusts her posture to appear more relaxed yet professional.

“No. Everything is well. I'm just headed to the restroom.” she replies, politely.

“Okay. Well don’t hesitate to ask if you or the others need anything.”

“Will do. Thank you Daniella.” Lena watches as the woman walks away with haste towards the kitchen before continuing towards the bathroom.

Once inside; she puts her hands on the sink and releases a long sigh.

She doesn't have time to settle before the door opens and when she hears the click of boots on hardwood floors, she doesn't have to look to know who it is.

“So you're Kara’s sister.” She states into the space.

“So you're Kara's cool and super smart new friend.” she hears Alex say from behind her. That catches her attention. 

“She’s said that about me?” Lena turned around to finally face Alex.

“And so much more actually. _Lena did this. And Lena did that. Lena is this and Lena is that. Lena owns a multi-billion dollar company and though she comes from a shady family; still manages to be a philanthropist_.”

“She really said all that?”

“Yeah. You’ve seemed to have made an impression on her.” Alex smiles and a sense of calm washes over Lena. “I guess you have that effect on people.”

Lena felt the tension in her stomach and the room growing so she changes the subject.

“You know, she never mentioned she had a sister.” she redirects.

“Really? That’s interesting.” Alex looks on with confusion as she leans against the door and crosses her arms.

Lena takes in the look of curiosity in Alex’s face but it’s only for a moment before she tears her eyes away to look at her own hands.

A beat passes in the room before Alex speaks again.

“How was the rest of your night?”

Lena peers up.

“Did you ever find your friend?” Alex adds.

“Relatively uneventful. And yes. I did. She was against the wall with a woman she met there.”

Alex laughs and Lena is momentarily distracted by how amazing she sounds. 

“Uh, when I pried them apart, we all left not too long after we parted. They went their way and I went back to my room to pack. What about you? Were you able to locate your friend?”

“Eventually. Only it was after she and some girl named Ava came back inside."

"What were they doing outside?"

"Hooking up in the girl’s car.”

“Sounds like both our friends had lucky evenings.”

“They weren’t the only ones.” Alex comes to stand next her. She turns and leans against the front of the sink, facing the same way Lena is. “I was lucky to meet you.”

“Alex,” Lena warns. She really doesn’t need Alex to be obviously flirting with her. Not now. Here. With James right outside.

Alex gets the hint in her tone and takes a step away.

“I’m sorry. I know. You have a boyfriend.”

“Who is here actually.”

“He is?”

Lena watches the gears turn in Alex’s eyes and then it seems to hit her.

“James?” Alex says.

Lena nods.

“Really?”

“Why do you say it like that?” Lena asks, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry.” Alex starts backtracking, “I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything. It’s just the way Kara describes you; you don’t seem like James’s usual type.”

“Meaning?”

“He tends not to date anyone rich enough be a part of the fortune 500. It’s just a bit surprising.”

“James has gotten to know that I’m more than the money I have and the name of the people who helped me to get it. If you get to know me, maybe in time; you will see that as well.”

“I would love to get to know you better.” Alex steps in front of Lena and she has no where to move with the sink behind her. “Much better.”

Lena tries to avoid the gaze the other woman has on her. She knows if she looks into those beautiful eyes; she’ll cross that line she’s been trying to stay away from. The tiles on the floor seem like a better view either way.

“Alex. Please don’t make this difficult for me.” Why does it feel like she’s begging? Where is Sam when she needs her?

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll behave.”

Why does Lena sense that isn’t completely true? And why does she want it to be not true?

Alex puts her hands in her pockets and shifts on her feet. The tension in the room is strong and Lena starts to wonder why no one has come looking for either of them.

“Lena, like I said, I can do friends. I really do like talking with you and I don’t want that to end.”

Lena listens as Alex talks much calmer than the way she appears. Almost calculated. Like she practiced what she wanted to say. 

“No matter how attracted I am to you.” Alex adds, stepping close enough that Lena can no longer focus on the floor.

The first thing she notices is how near to her body Alex is.

Second, how amazing she looks in her suit.

Third, how good she smells.

Wait.

Is she wearing James’s cologne?

Seriously universe?

“I can do friends. No matter how much I was thinking about you after you left.” Alex is speaking in a near whisper now.

Lena attempt to create some distance and give herself room to breathe but she feels the front of the sink against her butt. She can try to step out of the way but finally seeing the focus look in Alex’s eyes; she doesn’t have much self control left. Alex is close enough for her to cross the line and Lena’s sure she won’t find it in herself to care if she does.

“I can do friends. No matter how much I want to lift you onto this counter right now.”

Alex closes the gap and Lena’s eyes instantly shut in anticipation. Nothing else matters to her right now.

She wants Alex. She wants her now. And not even being in a restaurant bathroom down the hall from their room of guests can change that.

Lena feels the faintest touch of hands on her hips and her breathing stops.

And just as quickly as Alex is there; she’s gone.

Lena snaps her eyes open and sees Alex standing by the door with the slyest grin on her face.

When did she lose control of this situation?

“So how about we get out there before they send a search party? You know, eat, drink and be friendly?” Alex smirks.

Lena takes a very deep breath and tries to shake the burning in her stomach and the aching much lower away.

“How are you and Kara related? You’re so different.”

“There’s a lot you haven’t learned about us.” Alex moves to open the door. “So friend, shall we go?” 

“I need a minute. But I’ll see you out there. Friend.”

Alex nods and exits.

Once the door closes, Lena quickly pulls out her phone from her skirt pocket and sends Sam a message.

_Lena: Are you busy?_

She gets a response almost instantly.

_Sam: No. Not yet. Just waiting on the sitter for Rubes so I can go to work. Aren’t u supposed to be at a dinner?_

_Lena: I am. But there’s a problem_

_Sam: Problem? what’s up?_

_Lena: Alex is here_

_Sam: at the dinner party?_

_Lena: yes_

_Sam: srly? Why?_

_Lena: she’s Kara’s sister….._

_Sam: OMG. What are those odds?_

_Lena: easy to solve and they are very slim. I’m having a hard time. Any thoughts or advice?_

_Sam: keep your legs closed and don’t look her in the eyes?_

_Lena: something actually helpful pls_

_Sam: k. let ur bf rail u in the bathroom until u stop thinking about her?_

_Lena: I’m done with you_

_Sam: jaja_

_Lena: she did offer to do just that actually…._

_Sam: srly?! Damn Luthor. How did that happen?_

_Lena: long story_

A few seconds pass before Lena gets another message.

_Sam: did u…._

_Lena: no_

_Sam: Ok. Serious time. Just stay cool. Focus on being casual and polite._

_Sam: Not how good she may look naked on top of u_

_Lena: Fuck u Arias. Now I’m thinking about it. Smh. You are absolutely no help_

_Sam: lol_

_Sam: U care about James right?_

_Lena: yes. _

_Sam: focus on that and u should be fine._

_Lena: finally some helpful advice. Thank u._

_Sam: ur welcome. Call me later on how it goes_

_Lena: Sure._

_Sam: have a good dinner_

_Lena: thanks_

She takes a deep breath and straighten up her clothes despite the fact they never were disheveled to begin with. Call it a comforting action. She can do this. If she can be in rooms with people she abhors; she can be in a room with a woman she’s strongly attracted to. Besides, she does like a challenge. And if Alex is just another challenge added to her life; she will handle the situation with confidence and style.

She walks out of the bathroom and the first thing she sees is Alex leaning with her back against the wall across from the door.

“Why did you wait?” she asks. Alex looks up slowly and her chest tightens.

“Are you disappointed?” Alex replies.

“No.”

“Then that’s why.” Alex smiles and then Lena’s feels her heart sink. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she can’t handle this.

**to be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for sticking with me and dropping kudos and comments! I thought about writing more of the party, Lena interacting with the other guests and whatnot but I wanted to focus on Lena and Alex and jump into that. I might add that scene later. 
> 
> Next time: One week after the dinner, Alex surprises Lena at work and things get heated.
> 
> Till we meet again!  
Jae


	4. Author's Update (Revised)

Hey all!!  
The next chapter is the reason for the change to the E rating. If that's not your thing; here's that warning. Stop reading after "she would have done so the night they met." and then pop back in after "Mission accomplished". It's still enjoyable if you just read everything else.

For everyone else, hope you enjoy! #Agentcorpthewin

-Jae


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the jank original ending and the wait but I hope this makes up for it. I went back through the chapters and revised some things.  
Heads up. Things get pretty heated in this one so if that's not your thing; stop reading after "she would have done so the night they met." and pop back in around "Mission accomplished". 
> 
> If you're a thristy hoe like me, hopefully this helps with that. Btw, this is my first smut attempt so go easy on me. I did my best. Comments, kudos, critiques all welcome as usual. And all mistakes and typos are mine
> 
> With no further blabber,
> 
> Enjoy! #AgentcorpEndgame

One week after the dinner party, Lena finds herself sitting at her desk. In front of a pile of paperwork. As usual. She stares at the paperwork for the new hospital she’s thinking of investing in when her phone vibrates. A text message. And a welcome distraction when she sees who it’s from.

_Alex: hey Lena_

Lena smiles, carefully piles the papers up in front of her and grabs her phone.

_Lena: Hi Alex. How are you?_

_Alex: I’m fine. tired. long work week _

_Lena: same for me. I actually haven’t left the office in 24 hours_

_Alex: Is that normal for u?_

_Lena: Kind of. Yes_

_Alex: have u eaten today?_

Lena checks the clock. 11:15 a.m. Wow. She really hasn’t eaten in over 12 hours? Maybe that explains the headache she’s had for the past hour or so.

_Lena: not since last night_

_Alex: I have the day off. Care for some lunch?_

_Lena: lunch might be a good idea_

_Alex: great. that’s what i wanted to hear_

There's a knock on the door before Lena could ask any further questions and her assistant Jess steps in.

“Um, Miss Luthor. There’s an Alex Danvers here to see you,” Jess announces.

“Um, invite her in please,” Lena directs the young woman.

“Come on in Miss Danvers,” Jess says, stepping aside and letting Alex stride in. Carrying a bag from big belly burger and two coffee cups.

Lena stands to greet her, despite the shock she feels that Alex is here in her office with food. For her. Out of nowhere.

“Thank you Jess. You may go and close the door behind you.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.” And the assistant does as instructed.

“Hey. I hope this is okay,” Alex says, lifting the food up.

Lena straightens her shirt, smoothes out her pant legs and walks around her desk. Alex walks cautiously to the center of the room and meets Lena there.

“It is,” she responds with a polite smile. Alex gives her a curious look like she’s not convinced.

“Are you sure? You don’t look sure.”

“I'll admit I am a bit surprised. But grateful.” Lena sees Alex’s whole body relax.

“I hope you don’t think I’m like a stalker or something but I was getting lunch for myself when Kara mentioned she heard you hadn’t left your office in day or so. So I asked about your favorites. And-”

“And hoped I was still in my office?” Lena asks.

“Definitely hoped. And I did text first to make sure.”

Lena walks closer and takes the bag from Alex’s hand.

“Lucky you were correct.”

“I sure am.”

Lena sets the bag down on the coffee table and sits down on her couch. God the food smells amazing. Alex stands in the middle of her office, awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heels. Lena shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

“Something wrong?”

“I didn’t want to assume you wanted me to stay. I figured I drop the food off and you’d eat while you worked.” Alex admits.

“Take your jacket off Alex. Please, make yourself comfortable. You were right. I could use some lunch. And you came all this way. Might as well join me. ” Lena suggests.

It’s amazing. At the club and dinner party, Alex exuded near total confidence and was almost cocky. But today, to Lena, Alex appears almost nervous. Lena starts to wonder if she’s getting a glimpse into another side of the woman.

“Yeah. Sure,” Alex agrees finally.

While Alex gets comfortable, placing her jacket on the hook on the door and placing the coffee cups on the table, Lena kicks her heels off and spreads the burger and fries out on the table. Soon Alex joins her on the couch and Lena immediately notices how close they’re sitting. She decides to focus on good the food smells and not how good Alex looks in her jeans, v-neck t-shirt and leather jacket.

“So, are you only here to check on me for Kara?” Lena comments, as they eat quietly.

“She may have been the catalyst but I did want to see you. It’s been a while.” Alex admits and Lena grins behind her cup of coffee.

“You mentioned a long work week. May I ask what was so long about it? FBI, right?”

“Uh, yeah. And not so much long as very busy. Two major breakthroughs on a big case. Way too much paperwork. And I hate that I occasionally have to deal with the president,” Alex explains between bites of fries.

“Breakthroughs sound like a good thing. The paperwork; not so much. That does sound tedious. And a lot. I would know. That’s why I’d much rather work alone in my lab than deal with people like the president. The government and my family haven’t always been very fond of each other.”

“Hey Lena.” Alex puts her burger down and wipes her hands on a napkin.

Lena takes a sip of her coffee cup. “Yes?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Speaking of the government, I found out why Kara didn’t tell you about me.” Alex starts tapping her foot. Is Alex actually nervous after all? Lena is interested to see where this is going. If for nothing else but to get back to the comfort she has felt with Alex before this.

“Okay,” she responds cautiously.

“My job.”

“Your job?”

“Yes. She thought that if you knew I worked with the government, you’d be scared away from being her friend. Apparently after a while, she just forgot she never told you.” Is she being serious?

“Are you serious?” Lena vocalizes her thoughts.

“Yeah. She knows it wasn't right and she says she’s sorry.”

Lena leans back and takes a moment to think. It wasn’t ideal to keep things but people just to get them to like you but she’s seen that Kara usually means well so she could let it go.

“Yes, well I may have to talk to your sister about keeping secrets just to make or keep friends but I think I can get passed it,” Lena states.

“Uh. Yeah. Okay. And I, um, I hope it doesn’t intervene with our relationship.”

“Your work didn’t bother me at the club and it doesn’t bother me now.”

Alex lets out a breath.“That’s good to hear.”

The rest of their lunch, they ate and discussed Lena’s newest research in cellular regeneration. They talked about Alex’s love for weaponry and motorcycles. And the more they talked; the more Lena started to realize she isn’t just attracted to Alex sexually. She is starting to actually like her. And that’s not good.

“Penny for your thoughts Lena?” Alex asks, while balling up her trash and tossing it in the burger bag.

“Just thinking about how nice it has been spending time with you today. It’s was a pleasant surprise. Thank you for lunch Alex.”

“I’ve liked spending time with you too. And you’re welcome. I have a quick question for you though.”

“Only one?” Lena jokes.

“Oh ha-ha. Yes. Only one.”

“If you were thinking that, why do you seem, sort of, well, solemn?”

Okay. Either she’s getting bad at hiding her emotions on her face or Alex is much more intuitive than Lena is aware of. 

“Because,” she takes a moment to gather herself before continuing. “I like how I feel being with you and I fear those feelings might not be entirely, friendly.” Lena watches facial journey Alex goes on as she waits to for her reaction or response. What is going on in that beautiful mind of hers?

“And that’s not okay because of James.”

Lena nods and Alex sighs. A tense quiet fills the room and Lena wonders what Alex is thinking this time. Eventually Alex leans forward and puts a hand on Lena’s thigh.

“I like you Lena. A lot actually. I think I’ve made that clear. But I have also been clear about being just friends if you want. Either way, my cards are on the table.” Lena tries not to focus the heat radiating from Alex’s hand on her leg. Today was a good day to wear pants.

“

But what about James? Aren’t you two friends?”

Alex backs away and starts cleaning up her trash again.

“A bridge to cross if it becomes necessary.”

“What does that mean?”

“If we stay friends, there’s no need to involve him. If not,” Alex stops.

Lena takes a deep breath and lets it out. She needs to do something. And she’s pretty certain what.

As the silence in the room begins to become noticeable, Alex’s phone rings. She checks the screen before swiping to answer it.

“Work. Excuse me,” Alex says and steps to the corner of Lena’s office for some privacy.

It’s a short conversation before Alex hangs up and meets Lena back at the couch; hands on her hips and serious expression on her face.

“Even though it’s my day off, there’s been a situation that they need my help with.” Alex explains in a tone that Lena has yet to hear. Must be the voice she uses for work. And god is it sexy.

“I’m sorry but I’m going to cut this short,” Alex adds, shaking Lena out of her own head.

“Don’t apologize. Duty calls. This was nice. And I appreciate it. Thank you again Alex.”

“You’re welcome Lena. Hope to see you soon.”

“We’ll see,” Lena says honestly. Because she’s not sure when that’ll be.

“Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye Alex.” And out the door Alex goes.

Lena takes a seat back at her desk and stares at the pile of work she still needs to finish. Now if only she could focus. Having Alex over for lunch was a wonderful distraction and being in her company has been refreshing. And a revelation.

“Jess, clear the rest of my schedule for the day,” Lena says into the intercom.

“Any particular reason Miss Luthor?”

“Something has come up that need my immediate attention.”

“Sure thing Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you Jess. And let me know if anything comes up and finish your day as usual.”

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

Lena shuts down her computer, gathers her things and as she leaves her office; her mind is set. It’s now or never.

*******

**Late that night**

Lena climbs in the back of her car.

“Where to Miss Luthor?” her driver asks.

Where is she going? What is she thinking? Maybe that’s the problem. For the first time in a long time, Lena is moving on instinct and she’s so unprepared. And she does not like the feeling of not being in control of her own emotions.

“Give me a moment,” she answers.

With slightly shaky hands, she pulls out her phone and hits the only speed dial button.

_“Hey Lena, I’m a little surprised to hear from you this late. Is everything okay?”_ Lena hears her best friend say through the phone.

She adjusts her position in the back of her car.

“I broke up with James,” she says with little pretense.

_“You did?” Sam says._

“Yes,” Lena responds with a nod even though Sam can’t see her. “Why don’t you sound surprised?”

_“_ _I’m not. What happened? Did he do something? Did you do something?”_

“No. None of that. He’s a nice guy and I do care about him but I’ve been leaning in another direction that I can’t ignore anymore.” Lena admits, starting to relax some already.

_“Alex?” _

“Yes actually. I’m starting to feel something there and I realized it was fairer to end things with him before anything happened with me and Alex.”

_“_ _Are you sure it’s not just your horniness talking?”_

“Some of that; yes.” She hears Sam laugh and she smiles herself. “When you see her, you’ll understand. But trust me. It’s more than that. And I want to explore it.” There’s a break and Lena once again, wishes she could hear what the other person is thinking.

_“_ _So you and James done?” Sam asks._

“Yes.” Lena answers matter-of-fact.

_“And you’re sure you’re making the best decision?”_

“I’m not sure if it’s the best decision. But it just feels right.”

_“If it feels right, then I have nothing more to say then go get the girl Luthor.”_

That’s all the encouragement Lena needed to get her standing outside of Alex’s apartment door (information she acquired using all legal means) at 11 o’clock at night.

She had her driver stop by the store on her way over to pick up one of her favorite bottle of scotch and now she hopes her nerves don’t get the best of her.

Two knocks and the door opens to a very shocked Alex Danvers. In gray pajama pants and blue tank top and glasses. Alex wears glasses? Lena suddenly can’t think of any of the words she had wanted to say.

“Lena. Hey. Um, how did you find where I live?” Alex asks, leaning against the door.

“I um, I, um,” Lena clears her throat. “The yellow pages online actually. Kind of archaic but it worked.”

Alex grins for a moment then goes back to confused as she looks down at the bag in her hand.

“What is that?”

Lena forgot she was holding something. “Oh yes, scotch.”

“Why are you here?”

“You.”

It take only a second to click and Alex moves aside.

“Oh. Please come in.” she says.

“Thanks.” Lena steps inside and sets her bag down on the kitchen island while Alex closes the door.

The tension in the apartment is thick. And the silence; loud. Lena can’t take it.

“You and James?” Alex speaks up first.

“We broke up,” Lena replies taking off her coat and tossing it on the couch. She’s made up her mind and she’s on a mission. Hopefully Alex is on the same page.

“How is he?”

“Sad. But understanding that we weren’t a match.”

“And you? How are you?”

“Fine with the break up." Alex nods in understanding. "And waiting for you to come over here and kiss me.” Lena adds.

Alex’s eyes get big for only a moment then she grins and Lena feels her heart start to race. That smile might just cause her death before any assassination attempt. 

Lena watches as Alex locks the door and sets her glasses down on the side table. In three swift but concentrated strides, Alex is standing right in front of her and Lena’s body heats up.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks with nothing but sincerity in her eyes. “I know I said that I liked you but it doesn’t mean we have to rush anything.”

Lena puts her hands on the other woman’s shoulders to steady herself. “Alex, I was sure that I liked you the day we met. I’m even more sure of it now. Now I’m very sure I want you. And I want you to take me. Right here. Right now. So,” Lena kicks off her heels. “Does that answer your question?”

“Absolutely.” 

The moment Alex closes the gap between them and kisses her, Lena’s on fire. With Alex’s hands holding her face, Lena can’t decide where to put her own. Her head is spinning and she needs to touch more of Alex. She settles on Alex’s delicious hips. She squeezes at them and is rewarded for her actions by a moan escaping Alex’s mouth. Lena opens slips her tongue into Alex’s open mouth and swallows the other moans that follow.

They stay this way for a few more moments until Lena reluctantly pulls away to breathe. Alex uses the break to grab Lena by the waist and in a swift move; Lena is sitting on the island. Surprised and so damn turned on. Did Alex really just pick her up? Who knew Alex was so strong?

She doesn’t have time to process before Alex is stepping between the legs she opens and kissing her again. Alex is an amazing kisser and Lena is enjoying every second of it. They develop a sensual push and pull. Lips moving together with urgency. Hands not sure where to go except everywhere they can reach. Lena’s lightheaded. If she knew kissing Alex would make her feel like this; she would have done so the night they met.

She wraps her legs around Alex’s chest and Alex seems to take it as a sign to change locations because she shifts and lifts Lena off the island. Lena helps the transition by tighten her legs around Alex’s body and the closeness adds friction to her core that sends electricity through her whole body. She really hopes Alex is willing to go all the way because at this point; it’ll be hard for her stop.

Alex tries to navigate them away from the kitchen and towards her bed but when the awkward shuffling get to be too aggravating, Lena detaches herself and slides down until she’s standing. With the momentary separation, Alex starts to unbutton Lena’s blouse with speed and focus. Why didn’t she think to change into a shirt with less buttons before she came over here?

It doesn’t seem to be too much of a hassle because within seconds, Alex is pulling the shirt open and Lena peels it off. Alex stops and then the room is silent again. All except for their increased breathing. Lena is confused and starts to get to get a bit self conscious while trying to catch her breath. Had she pushed to quickly? Did Alex not like her body? Did she do something wrong?

Her breath only quickens when she sees the look in Alex’s eyes. They’re practically glazed over with desire and she gets wetter the more Alex stares.

“I’m sorry,” Alex comments finally, voice low and slow. “I just, you, uh, your boobs look amazing in that bra.”

Lena laughs. Oh. Okay.

“You should see them without it,” Lena replies, voice dripping with want.

“Can I?”

“You can do whatever you want Alex. I want you and I want this.”

That’s all Alex needs to hear. She pulls Lena in for another kiss and reaches behind her to unlatch Lena’s bra. It takes a few finger slips, not like Lena’s fingers massaging through her hair is helping with her concentration, but eventually the bra comes undone and is flung somewhere in the apartment. Alex’s hands immediately find Lena’s chest and if her hands were warm before; they are like fire now. And Lena doesn’t even bother to hide the excited yelp that escapes when Alex gives each a breast a cautious squeeze.

“Is this okay?” she asks against Lena’s lips and Lena pulls Alex’s lower lip in her teeth as her answer.

“I appreciate you checking in with me. But Alex,” Lena lifts the other woman’s chin so she can look her in the eyes. And not at her naked chest.

“Huh.”Alex blinks a few times to focus.

“Everything is fine. Unless I say it’s not. Okay?”

Alex nods excitedly. Lena decides to take this brief pause to do a check in herself.

“Are you okay? Is this okay with you?” she asks, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and massaging the back of it.

“More than okay. I’m feeling amazing,” Alex responds with a smile that Lena leans in to kiss. They both sigh and moan into the kiss. Alex removes her hands and Lena pulls her in closer until she can feel Alex’s chest rising in time with her own. Speaking of chest. There’s still way too many layers between them.

Lena breaks their kissing, which Alex protests, until Lena pulls at the hem of her tank top and she gets it. She tugs off the piece of clothing with a bit of Alex’s help, and as soon as she tosses it, Alex spins them around. Lena is gently pushed backwards and guided up the two steps until they reach the bed. Lena doesn’t hesitate to sit down at the edge of the bed. To be completely honest, she’s beyond excited for whatever Alex wants to do.

Just as she starts to slide backwards, Alex stops her by the shoulders.

“Don’t,” Alex commands and Lena stops. For the second time, she’s a bit concerned that Alex has changed her mind. But then Alex quickly grabs a pillow from the couch and positions it under her as she drops to her knees in front of her.

Oh.

Lena’s sure she’s never been this turned on in her life and Alex has barely touched her yet.

“You promise to tell me if something is not okay or doesn’t feel right,” Alex asks, undoing Lena’s pants slowly, waiting for confirmation to move forward.

“I promise,” Lena agrees.

“Also, feel free to let me know if something feels right as well,” Alex adds.

“I’m sure I can think of a few ways.”

At that, Alex looks her in the eyes. There’s so much in her gaze that Lena has trouble deciphering all of it. But she sees softness behind the desire that calms her nerves and ignites her own desire. Alex slides Lena out of her pants and underwear in almost no time. Lena’s body feels close to feverish the moment Alex’s lips touch the inside of her thigh. And her mind short circuits for a second when Alex switches from slow, wet kisses to quick, light nibbles.

“I love you legs,” Alex says against her skin; breath breezing so close to Lena’s center. But not close enough.

“And I’d love your mouth somewhere else.”

She’s all for teasing in general but right now, she needs something to ease the tension building in her body. She needs more.

“Impatient, are we?” Alex says, punctuated with a hard bite and suck on the circle of her thigh. Lena squeaks at the action followed by a moan. She then puts her hand behind Alex’s head, grips her hair and tugs. Hard.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Alex smirks

Lena doesn’t have to wait long before she feels the first long, slow drag of Alex’s tongue through her slit and she almost loses it on the spot. She’s already dangerous close to the edge as Alex starts a slow, exploratory rhythm through and along her folds. But she doesn’t need slow. She needs release.

Lena puts a leg over Alex’s shoulder, opening her up more and tightens the grip on the back of Alex’s head.

“Faster,” she demands.

Alex nods and does what she’s told. She picks up the pace and when she locates Lena’s clit, she circles it a few times before sucking slowly.

“Right there,” Lena moans feeling the coil inside winding tighter and tighter. Then there’s nothing. Lena looks down to see why in the hell Alex stopped.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since the night we met,” Alex says, voice scratchy, lips shiny with her wetness.

“Do you say that to all the-“

Alex starts rapid flicks at her clit and Lena forgets she was talking.

“What did you say? Didn’t catch that.” Alex jokes before she licks her lips, peering up at the closed eyed, open mouthed expression on Lena’s face.

“Shut, shut up. And, please, keep going,” Lena squeezes out. She’s so close. She just needs a little bit more to get to the edge.

“Yes ma’am.”

Alex dives back in and this time, her tongue finds Lena’s entrance and her thumb adds pressure to her clit. It isn’t long until this combination finally gives Lena the release she’s been building towards. With thighs tight around Alex’s head, she’s worked through her orgasm until she falls back on the bed.

Lena is so lost in her bliss that she doesn’t notice Alex moving from the floor until she’s climbing on the bed next to her. She wipes the sweat off Lena’s very flushed face.

“You okay there?” she asks way too sweet for the situation. Lena wants to say she’s floating in a haze better than she’s had in a while but her mouth is so dry, all she manages to say is,

“You’re good at that.”

Alex laughs and pushes a few wet strands of hair off Lena’s face.

“You’re beautiful,” Alex admits with a soft smile.

“And you’re not naked enough.”

Alex takes in her appearance. “Point taken.”

Alex takes her bra, pajama pants and underwear off and seeing Alex completely naked is better than Lena imagined. And she’s not embarrassed to say she’s imagined what Alex looked like naked. Toned and muscular in some places. Soft and curvy in others. And all of them; the right places. Suddenly Lena has energy again.

“Come here.” She sits up, pushes Alex down on her bed, straddles her stomach, and kisses her with passion. She didn’t think about the fact that she would taste her own wetness on Alex’s lips, something she hasn’t done before, and if she’s being honest; she’s more turned on by it.

They kiss for a while, building a rhythm. Rocking against each other. Lena feels Alex rubbing her own legs together, seeking some kind of friction and decides to move things along.

“Let me help you with that,” she whispers into Alex’s ear before biting at Alex’s neck. As she kisses down Alex’s body, she sees the goose bumps spreading across toned abs and soft breasts. All of which Lena makes sure to give proper attention to until Alex practically pushes her head further down.

“Who’s impatient now?” She says, spreading Alex’s legs wide and settling between them. What a sight.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Who knew five simple words could give her all the confidence no pair of stiletto heels or billion dollars could? And fuck her she will.

Unlike Alex, she doesn’t start slow. She knows Alex is desperate for a release by the way she holds her head in place and how her hips lift off the bed. Lena puts one hand on Alex’s hips and holds them down while she works Alex up. She lavishes in the way Alex moans when she licks through her folds. The way Alex hums when she teases her entrance with her tongue. When Lena finds Alex’s clit and she sucks, she’s truly in heaven hearing the rapid string of curse words leaving Alex’s open mouth.

“Fuck, shit, fuck, right there.”

Lena switches from sucking to flicking and she can sense Alex’s close based on how her legs start shaking. She rubs a finger through Alex’s folds to gather wetness before pushing inside. They both moan and the vibration from Lena’s mouth causes Alex’s breath to hitch. Lena can already feel Alex’ walls start to flutter so she knows she’s ready for more.

So she pulls out and this time, pushes in with two fingers.

“Yes. Fuck. That’s it,” Alex cries out. And it’s like music to Lena’s ears.

She continues to work Alex’s clit with her mouth while her fingers pump in and out at a steady pace.

“Harder. Faster.” Alex moans, breaths getting more and more shallow.

Lena takes her own breath before licking and pumping in and out of Alex at a punishing pace that has the other woman struggling to form coherent words. Lena pushes hard inside and curls her fingers hoping to find that spot inside that’ll help send Alex over the edge.

“Fuuuuck,” Alex cries out and again Lena’s sure she’s found it.

She continues sucking at Alex’s clit, pounding into her, making sure to hit her spot with each stroke until Alex’s whole body tenses and she comes with a cry of bliss.

Lena removes her mouth, licking her lips and uses her fingers to bring Alex down. When the aftershocks pass, Lena pulls her fingers out and Alex whines from the separation. Lena sucks her fingers clean (she can get used to Alex’s taste) before crawling up next to Alex and lying down. Alex is flushed. Sweating. Hair a wet tousled mess. Chest rising and falling rapidly. And Lena has never been so sure of a life decision as she is now. Alex is stunning, smart, funny and sexy as hell. And Lena wants to spend as much time with her as the other woman will allow.

Lena rests her head on Alex’s chest and waits for her breathing to level out.

“Whoa,” Alex eventually says.

“Well you did tell me to fuck you. And I do like a challenge.”

“Mission accomplished. That was-“

“Wow.”

“Yup.”

Lena rubs up and down Alex’s stomach and decided to stop in the middle of her chest. Feeling her heartbeat.

“I really need to thank Sam for inviting me to go out with her that night.”

“I’ll thank her for you. Do you think she’ll like a gift basket?”

Lena picks her head up and chuckles. “Oh wow. You two definitely need to meet.”

“I’m fine with that.”

A comfortable silence fills the apartment as they come down after several amazing orgasms. Lena is enjoying the way Alex combs through her hair when Alex stops all of a sudden.

“Can I ask you a question?” she says.

“Anything love.” Lena answers.

“Are you sure you’re serious about being with me? Because I don’t want to get too involved if I don’t need to.” Lena props her head up on her hand. “Listen, if you just want a casual thing, then I’m down for it. Especially after what just happened. But if you want something more, um, serious, I’m all in for that too. Like I said before, I like you. Like, a lot. So I just want to know if-“

Lena stops her with a kiss.

“I want this with you.” Lena says after pulling away. “And not just for amazing sex.” Alex grins and they lay back and settle into each other.

“Although,” Lena starts and immediately feels Alex holding her breath. “Relax honey. It’s nothing bad.” Alex breathes normally again.

“Okay.”

“I was just saying that it might be best to keep this between us. Just for now at least.”

“Lena, how about you stay the night and we talk all about it over coffee and breakfast? Because we’re naked, you did effectively fuck me, and I want to be fully focused when we have that talk. Not thinking of all the ways I want us to have sex in the future.”

“As long as there is a future; whatever works best for you honey.”

With what energy they have left, Alex finds some clothes for them to wear and exchanges the sheets on her bed for a cover and a comforter. Meanwhile Lena plugs both their phones up. They soon get back into bed in the same position they had been in before; Lena resting her head on Alex’s chest with Alex’s head on her pillows and her arm around Lena’s waist.

“Hey Lena, when do you have work tomorrow?” Alex asks out of the blue.

“Whenever I want. You?” Lena answers.

“I don’t.” Alex replies.

“Excellent.”

“Yes it is. Because I have plans for you and I need a few hours to accomplish them.”

“Alex, stop talking like that. I’m trying to let you get rest like you said you needed.”

“Just planning ahead.” Lena laughs as that as Alex leans over and turns out the lights.

“You know Kara is going to kill me. She told me not to flirt with you and look at us now.” Alex states and that earns her a pinch in the stomach. “Ow.” She laughs.

“And I will kill you if you bring up your sister when we’re in bed ever again.”

Alex continues to laugh and wraps her arms tighter around Lena’s body.

“No you won’t. But noted.”

Lena snuggles into Alex’s chest and drifts to sleep to the sound of Alex’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
I'm still new to writing and posting fanfiction so I'm trying to get/do better. I hope i made this right with this story.
> 
> Till next time,  
Jae


End file.
